


Kinktober Seventeenth: Brocade

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Afterglow, Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dress Up, First Time Bottoming, Formalwear, Fundoshi, Genderplay, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Obedience, Onnagata, Orgasm Delay, Other, Pegging, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal, Vibrators, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Tonight, Izo's hair was up in an even more elaborate style than usual, pins and decorative comb and flowers; makeup bold but delicate; kimono  elegant; nails freshly done to accent the extravagant pattern of the brocade.Thatch, though, was in his normal dress: usual pompadour, cook jacket.Bent over the bed with his wrists tied and his pants down.





	Kinktober Seventeenth: Brocade

**Author's Note:**

> AFAB transman Izo can crossdress and play with pronouns if he damn well pleases, thank you.
> 
> Jesus I ship it.
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 17: Pegging.

Normally, Izo took his hair down for sex. It was easier to take care of later when left long, as opposed to collapsing and sweating through twists and pins.

But tonight, he was putting it up in an even more elaborate style than usual, dozens of pins and a gorgeous comb decorated with a delicate lacquer chrysanthemum, plus a few large fresh chrysanthemum blooms for good measure. His makeup was bold but delicate, eyes done in blues to match the flowers, lips a brighter cherry-red than usual. His kimono were elegant, brocade in layers, fit for fashion, not fighting; nails freshly done to accent the bright violets in the extravagant pattern of his outermost layer.

Thatch, though, was in his normal dress: usual pompadour, cook jacket.

Bent over the bed with his wrists tied and his pants down.

He was already prepped, already hard. Izo had seen to that before dressing, before doing his nails. Particularly viscous oils and a cock ring on the lowest possible hum had ensured he stayed that way.

He was also nearly drooling with need, losing all of his shit and wanting nothing more dearly than to throw his absolutely gorgeous lover onto the bed and fuck him into the mattress.

Izo hadn't begged. He was above such things. He had requested. Suggested. Taken the "hell no" in stride, but brought it up again at odd intervals, each new instance catching Thatch off guard.

The bastard had managed to make Thatch hot for the idea due entirely to how clearly and dearly the other man _wanted_ it.

Now that he was here he wanted to strangle Izo with his own obi.

"You're a fucking sadist, you know that?" he managed with a hazy growl as Izo stepped back into view.

"Well," Izo mused with clear delight, "I expected compliments on my return, but more on my appearance than my proclivities."

Thatch eyed the other man.

Hated him for being so fucking _hot_.

"You sure as hell deserve both," Thatch breathed despite himself. "You look like a painting."

Red lips widened.

"You know just what to say to a girl."

Thatch paused. _Hesitated._ Izo laughed behind his hand, decided to throw the other a bone.

"Thank you for indulging me tonight, darling. It's not often I have the opportunity to feel like such an elegant lady."

Right. Thatch was too hard and choking too furiously on that fact to pick apart the reasoning, but the affirmation gave him which pronouns and epithets to use aloud tonight, at least.

"You're fucking welcome," he grumbled. "Now, sweet lady. When the fuck can I come?"

Izo's next laugh was _distinctly_ unladylike.

"Soon," he purred, parting the front of his immaculate dress layer by slow layer.

Thatch could not take his eyes off him (her) no matter _how_ much the buzzing at the base of his dick made them want to roll back into his head at odd intervals.

Four layers down, all fancy as hell and gorgeous to match, the man was wearing plain, basic, white fundoshi.

Extremely fucking _wet_ fundoshi.

Thatch fucking salivated at the sight. Didn't even see the smirk on red lips in response, focused down hard on pretty painted nails painstakingly undoing first one loose end, then the other.

His curls were goddamn _glossy_ when the fabric fell, and Thatch straight up groaned and rocked his cock against the end of the mattress.

"Hehe. Like what you see, pretty?"

"You're the pretty one here, like always. Goddamn."

"Wait for the main attraction."

Izo reached into the deepest part of the long sleeve of the most detailed kimono, pulling out a long shape that had been hidden purely by laying lengthwise along the bottom seam. It was lurid pink, lewd as hell in color alone.

It was also twelve inches long, thick, shaped with an even lewder bulge toward the base, and hooked up on the end with a ridged bulb to be _held_ by strong muscles at the apex of thighs.

Thatch cursed about seven times under his breath.

And a few more times as perfect nails and long pale fingers traced down through curls, parted wet lips to expose Izo's beautiful entrance. God, Thatch wanted to bury his whole face in that mound.

Instead, that hooked-upward bulb slid up between those lips, against that perfect hole, and then _inside_, pulling the deepest and most beautiful moan from Izo's lips. Thatch finally glanced up from hands and crotch to find his lover's eyes shut, rolled back under the lids, lashes fluttering and lips parted.

"_Fuuuuck._"

There was nothing under-his-breath about that one.

"Mmm," Izo hummed, tracing one finger over his clit - good for a shiver, but more to rile Thatch up even further than anything - before pulling his hands away from the toy entirely. It jutted up, obscene, a huge violently pink erection between the beautiful man's beautiful legs.

"Are you ready to be fucked by a beautiful lady until your legs give out?"

Izo expected a balk, a growl, some shit-talk. Instead?

"_Fuck_ yes."

Izo had to press his thighs together.

"Good boy..."

He strode with this clothing open, long muscled legs flexing visibly between the layers of silk, and Thatch's head turned to follow the whole goddamn way. Watched as pretty nails on soft digits cupped his naked hip; as another set circled that vulgar toy and stroked it like a real cock before aligning it with his hole.

His stomach clenched. The preparation had felt better than he wanted to admit, but that was still a _lot_ of length, a lot of girth, a lot of firm -

_Ohhhh my god..._

Thatch's eyes rolled back in his head, face falling back to the sheets, a long moan issuing from his lips as the cool silicone broached him and slid slowly inside. The _fill_ was indescribable. The sliding sensation was absolutely _distressing_ in how good it felt, and he found himself lifting his hips as the first six or eight or _whatever_ inches slid slowly, so carefully, fuck so fucking _comfortably_ home.

He was babbling. Cursing, damning Izo's name, praising every inch and thread of him, slurring how good it felt, please, _more_.

Izo purred above him like a cat, trailing fingertips up the small of his back.

"I didn't think you'd take it so well."

"Don' think it'd feel s'good if't wasn' such a _hhhhhot_ babe doin' it..."

Izo's laugh was half feminine and demure, half raspy and wicked.

"You sure you're ready?"

"Izo I _swear to god_ if you don' make me come 'm gonna throw you overboard in all that pretty silk."

The hand on the small of Thatch's back pressed down harder. The silicone in his ass shuttled out slowly, inch by slow, careful inch.

Then _slammed_ back inside, an easy and smooth thrust, setting the rhythm that Izo settled into immediately, fast and hard and merciless.

Thatch didn't yell. He _cried out_, moaned with a voice he'd be ashamed for anyone but Izo to hear, vocalizing with every thrust, praises peppering in between the formless noise, pleas dotting less frequently here and there. It was intense and good and _hot_, his pretty boyfriend done up as a pretty girlfriend fucking wrecking his ass, providing a sensation he'd never been privy to in his life and while maybe maybe it wasn't the top of his tastes it was _sure as hell good right now holy **fuck**_.

Izo breathed slowly, evenly, his focus on Thatch. Cunt clenching around that excellent knob, its ridges stroking his insides with each thrust, bending and flexing inside him and tickling the ring of his entrance with a sweet, slightly-ribbed neck. Shit. This was the best bedroom purchase of his life. It felt incredible, and Thatch was _coming apart_ under him, and they were both absolutely going to come like this.

And god, he felt so fucking powerful _fucking_ his lover and not having to sacrifice his masculinity _or_ his femininity to do it.

It wasn't long before Thatch was begging, panting, rocking so needily back against him, and a not-insignificant part of him deeply considered letting his handsome lover suffer. Just a little longer.

But the cook had been so _sweet_, taking the abuse with no real fight, _letting_ himself be tied in a simple double elbow-to-wrist shibari, and Izo decided that this time he'd take pity.

And also, the toy felt so good inside him, he didn't think he'd have the wherewithal to go again to fuck Thatch hard and good once his own orgasm hit him.

So he reached underneath his handsome mess of a man, fondling his hot, throbbing cock once - earning an absolute _deluge_ of strangled curses and insults - before pulling the ring free. The following moan was intense, as was the rush of pre dribbling from his tip, which Izo caught in his palm to stroke back up Thatch's cock, lubricating the nice firm rhythm he matched to his thrusts. The broader man was a mess in moments. Not quite there but rocketing close, _so_ close, repeating exactly that ad infinitum.

With his other hand, Izo retrieved the ring from the mattress, turning it up to maximum with his thumb, then hooking it over two fingers and tucking it up to his clit.

He _cried out_ immediately, shuddering and jerking his hips out of rhythm; Thatch's strangled voice managed to blur _like that fuck yes wanna hear you_ into his begging. They weren't long for it from there: practiced hand on cock, firm buzz on clit, penetration fluid and sweet for them both. Thatch cried out first, and Izo rocked forward _hard_, pressing that slight bulb home and putting a steady and unfair pressure on his lover's prostate, strangling that cry into two choked curses and a series of desperate, fucked-apart _yells_.

That was more than hot enough to push Izo over the edge, pressing the vibe too-hard to his clit and rutting onto his own bulb, against Thatch's ass, until a _zip_ of lightning had him ripping the vibe away like he'd been burned and collapsing _immediately_ onto Thatch's back.

The silence was filled for a long few minutes with only shivers, soft noises of pleasure aftershock, and labored breathing.

"...Holy shit," Thatch slurred, sounding both fucked out and drunk.

"Mm," Izo purred in agreement, nuzzling at the back of the other man's neck.

"Untie me?"

Izo paused.

"You're not gonna get up to funny business, are you?"

"Fucking hell, Izo, I'm not getting it back up for hours, I just wanna bury my face in your pretty neck and all that fucking silk you took the time to dress your ass up in."

Izo grinned against the other's nape.

"I suppose that's allowed."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
